The Mortician's Daughter
by afurudashuuh99
Summary: Ashley está de vacaciones y Andy no puede con la presión que soporta no tenerlo dos semanas.


**ALERT: YAOI**

_Disclaimer: Black Veil Brides, Andy, Ashley y Jinxx no son mios (MAS QUISIERA, LES HARÍA HACER JUARRERIAS e.e -sí, está escrito con J aposta xD-)_

Si no entendeís algo, es por que son flashbacks e.e

* * *

_**~The Mortican's Daughter~**_

**_~Capítulo Único~_**

_**~Andy POV~**_

**_I open my lungs, dear_**

El aire dolía el pecho, así que respiré hondo y me sequé las lágrimas de mis mejillas. El rumor suave del autobús no hizo nada para ponerme a dormir como de costumbre. A través de mis ojos se observaba el paisaje a las afueras de la pequeña ventana en mi litera.

_**I sing this song at funerals, no rush**_

No estaba muerto, y yo lo había arreglado para que fuera una semana sin él. Sin embargo, se sentía como años desde la última vez había besado sus labios, que tenía sangre seca en ellos. Yo quería ser fuerte, yo quería ser un hombre, pero al final no pude soportar estar sin Ash. Recuerdo esas palabras, las que dirigió a mí no más de una hora.

"Te amo, y te veré pronto", dijo su dulce voz a través del altavoz del teléfono móvil

_**These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush**_

No podía contar el número de veces que esas tres palabras salieron de mi boca. Debió sonar como un disco rayado. Sin embargo, cada vez que ellas hacían eco en mí me sentía igual que la primera vez que las dijo. Me acordé de ese momento y sonreí, aunque las lágrimas todavía amortiguaban mis mejillas.

**_A baby boy you've held so tightly_**

Echo de menos sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi pecho frágil. El sonido de sus besos llenando mis sentidos. Recordándome que todo iba a estar bien, siempre y cuando él estubiera conmigo.

**_This pain it visits almost nightly_**

Durante el día, poco podía soportar y batallé con mi corazón de nuevo lo suficiente para forjar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, una vez que se puso el sol, el frío de mi litera me recordó que él estaba a kilómetros, los estados, tan lejos de mí, y el sentimiento sombrío volvió.

Las ruedas del autobús dejaron de girar, lo que indicaba nuestra llegada al hotel. Y una vez más me acostaba en mi cama solo, sin mi rey. Siempre teníamos dos habitaciones, Jake, Jinxx y CC en una y Ashley y yo en el otra. Yo no quería que escucharan mis gritos.

El reloj digital en el lado de la cama marcaba las 1:45. Me puse en marcha.

**_Missing hotel beds I feel your touch_**

Grité temblorosamente cuando sentí mi corazón romperse. La vibración suave de mi teléfono me hizo que, una vez más, cantara. Para él. Mientras me presionaba al hablar, su dulce voz llenó mis oídos:

- Andy, bebé!

- A-Ashley- Yo lloraba, tenía el teléfono en la mano, mientras escuchaba su voz en el altavoz.

**_I will wait dear_**

Realmente me gustaría poder ser más fuerte.

**_A patient of eternity, my crush_**

Su voz vuelve a llenar mi cabeza.  
"Te amo"  
"A-Ashley" Yo no podía dormir sin él a mi lado. El teléfono estaba en silencio y me pareció que la llamada se perdió, hasta que el sonido inconfundible de su guitarra comenzó y comenzó a cantar nuestra canción.

**_A universal still, no rust_**

El mundo pareció quedarse quieto mientras cantaba para mí. Algo que había hecho todas las noches. De alguna manera sentíria que no podía dormir. Tal vez fue para mí, o tal vez para él también. Si pudiera sentarse en la cama, a continuación, íbamos a estar juntos.

_**No dust will ever grow in this frame, one million years I will say your name.**_

Si alguien nos vé, que piensen que es una escena de una película de romance. Esas palabras cantadas por mi rey calmaron mis sollozos.

_**I love you more than I can ever scream**_

- Te amo- dijo una vez más. Esas palabras hicieron latir mi corazón de nuevo.

- Te veré pronto- Por un momento sentí que fue ayer el día que estuve observándolo, a las puertas de su vuelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

_**We booked our flight those years ago, I said I love you as I left you**_

- Te amo- Yo había hablado conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Te amo demasiado- Nuestras manos se separaron, y yo ya no podía mantenerme fuerte mientras veía su cuerpo alejarse más y más de mí.

_**Regrets still haunt my hollow head**_

Yo les había rogado que me dejará ir con él y tomar las vacaciones de dos semanas. Su respuesta no me sorprendió.

- No, Andy tenemos que seguir para nuestros fans- Jinxx intentaba que me quedara

Quería estar a su lado de dicho chico. Él no era el dolor, sin embargo, yo lloraba gracias a él.

_**But I promised you I will see you again, again**_

Sus palabras me atravesaron como una espada a un corazón.

"Me tengo que ir, pero te veré pronto"

Él sabía que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pulsar el botón de finalizar llamada y desconectarla. Mi teléfono sonó diciendo que la llamada había terminado.

Esta noche lo había repetido tantas veces... Cada vez las palabras hacían más próximas...

"Te veré pronto"

**_I sit here and smile dear_**

El autobús finalmente iba de sí. Y una sonrisa fue tatuada en mis labios al pensar en él. Mi teléfono marcaba las 6:34 de el 31 de octubre. La fecha de que su vuelo aterrizara.

_**I smile because I think of you and blush**_

En pocas horas todo esto sería pasado y estaríamos juntos. Los segundos parecían horas y los minutos días.

_**These bleeding hollow dials... This fuss**_

Me dolía el corazón, sabiendo que estábamos tan cerca.

_**A fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel**_

Podía ver la silueta del aeropuerto en la niebla de la mañana, la salida de el sol, mostrando en el horizonte. Yo casi lo había hecho, dos semanas.

_**A bleeding heart and conquer every crutch**_

Nadie podría hacerlo mejor que él. Nadie podía unir las lágrimas de mi corazón y las de el suyo como él.

**_We booked our flight those years ago_**

Era una escena de _déjà vu_ al entrar al aeropuerto. Esta vez no era triste.

_**You said you loved me as you left me**_

Yo estaba temblando de emoción mientras su avión aterrizaba.

_**Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you I will see you**_

El avión aterrizó y los pasajeros salieron. Tenía el pelo largo y negro y el viento lo mecía suavemente. Me tapé la boca mientras esperaba a que las pesadas puertas metálicas se abriearan.

_**We booked our flight those years ago, I said I loved you and I left you**_

Una mujer vestida con un traje azul de vuelo y sus asistentes abrieron las puertas. Su rostro fue el primero en atravesar el umbral. Sus dulces ojos fijaron en mí con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Dejó caer su bolso de mano y corrió hacia mí.

_**Regrets no longer in my head, but I promised you and now I'm home again**_

Salté a sus brazos como los brazos en mi figura sollozando.

- Me prometiste que no llorarías- dijo él con tono burlón

- Nunca me dejes otra vez- empecé a llorar en su hombro. Él me hizo callar con sus labios. Me sentí seguro de nuevo, sentí que mi corazón latía otra vez.

- Te amo- dije- Te amo demasiado- repetí, esta vez no separados por un teléfono y millas.

_**I'm home again**_

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

ME HA COSTADO MUCHÍSIMO. ASÍ QUE, CRTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS e.e

AMO a este prodigioso grupo llamado Black Veil Brides 3

**Karu se despide, cambio y corto!**

**Sean buenos patos de dios! Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
